


Lover for Life

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Almost married AU?, Almost married chankai, Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Cop Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, Fiances chankai, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, sehun is a brat, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: Their worlds are miles apart.And for them, love is just a word.Until they collided, like a giant, radiant supernova.and suddenly, that word now has a meaning.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Lover for Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniwoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniwoos/gifts).



> My first ever chankai fic! whoop! Hope you sugar beans will like it! 
> 
> Happy birthday jess! This one's for you! <3

Chanyeol is tired.

He’s feeling boneless as it is, his shift at the precinct had been hellish. Two robberies in three days. Report making had been a pain in the ass, and on top of that, his boss had asked him to join on a four hour long meeting with the city’s mayor, talking about the revisioned traffic rules and trying to decrease the number of knife crimes in the city.

In short, the meeting had been yawn worthy.

And now chanyeol is stuck in traffic, tired to the bones, hungrier than a street dog, his uniform is itchy and all he wants to do is just go home and take a shower, then promptly jump on his overly soft bed and drift off to dream land.

Speaking of home, he suddenly remembers the fact that his house wouldn't be empty anymore.

Cause from two months, the once empty, kind of gloomy house has been filled with the presence of his fiancé, and as uncomfortable and awkward having Jongin around is, Chanyeol must admit that its also kind of…nice.

He hasn’t known Jongin for that long but hey, he is one optimistic bastard who doesn't know when to give up, and after a couple futile tries, he has made it his mission to make Jongin fall head over heels for him. As crazy and far fetched as that sounds, he’s very much adamant on turning it into a reality.

Them getting married had been their parents’ idea. Obviously. Chanyeol had been less than enthusiastic with the whole ordeal, to put it bluntly. The way his parents had casually slipped in the subject of marriage in their conversation over some family lunch on a sunny Saturday afternoon had been so shocking that chanyeol had just smiled and said, “arrange marriage? In 21st century? Come on guys, stop joking around already.”

And his parents, it seemed, hadn’t been joking at all. In-fact, they had been dead serious about the whole thing if his fathers blank and mother’s embarrassed expression were any indicators. Chanyeols smile had frozen then, and he had been so surprised that in that moment all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and disappear and never hear the word “marriage” in his life ever again.

But alas, his parents were just as stubborn.

Cause in the next few weeks he was to be introduced to his fiancé, A professional ballet dancer by the name of Kim Jongin. Jongin had just graduated from the London school of art and was on his way home now. Their parents had decided on everything and chanyeols heart had stopped beating once his parents had told him that they wanted the wedding to happen before the end of this year.

Through out the whole ordeal, he could do nothing but nod along. He knew that going against his parents wishes was of no use, and if he was being honest? After seeing Jongin’s facebook profile and instagram account, both clearly abandoned, after seeing Jongins’s ‘face’ in particular, he couldn’t just ignore the way his heartbeat had sped up, the way he had to stop himself and drink two glasses of water, more like, chug them like a man dying of thirst because goddamn was Jongin a cute little thing.

And chanyeol still feels the same way, even after three months of living together with Jongin. It had been Jongin;s father’s idea, them living together for a couple months, as a sort of, try-out.

Chanyeol hated the idea at first, but just as he had opened his mouth to butt in, Jongin had agreed timidly.

And even then, chanyeol had learned early on that he could never deny jongin anything.

Making Jongin fall for him Is a tough feat, he knows. Almost impossible even, but he is a stubborn motherfucker, and ever since Jongin has walked into his life, after the first rocky month, his sole purpose has been the wellbeing of his fiancé, the accustomed ballet dancer who is shy and quiet when he's around Chanyeol, but is a giggly, loud mess when he's with his friends.

Now now, don’t get him wrong, Chanyeol is not a jealous man. He doesn't get jealous.

Well, that's what he had thought.

Until he had seen Jongin in their living room, his feet propped in his best friend Sehun' lap, giggling with his face hidden in sehun;s neck.

Chanyeol had stood frozen, heart caught in his throat, a strange ache began to surface in his chest, it had taken his everything to not scowl in the general direction of sehun, instead, he had to swallow all the rage down and just nod a curt hello in their direction and not speak a word to the both of them for the rest of the night. He had to stubbornly pretend like he hadn't seen the way Jongin had thrown nervous looks in his direction throughout the night, how he had stayed away from Sehun, in hopes of getting his fiancé’s attention, but Jongin had no luck whatsoever.

Moving in together had went by rather smoothly, and as chanyeol waits at the red light, impatiently waiting for it to turn green so he can go home already, he think about their first month which had probably been the worst.

It was a rough patch, he tells himself now as he thinks about how he had spent his days feeling more alone than ever cause Jongin hadn’t said a single word to him in weeks.

Jongin was a shy bean, chanyeol had figured that out the moment he had gone through his social media. He was an introvert, who liked to keep to himself, who thought of himself as a bother, who hesitated before calling his friends to hang out. And chanyeol had respected his shyness, found it endearing even.

But he still wonders how Jongin managed to survive without talking to anyone for that one month. He used to stay holed up in his room, doing god knows what. Every evening chanyeol would find his leftover lunch in the kitchen, and every morning he’d see his washed dishes near the sink. He would see heaps of freshly washed and neatly folded laundry, but he never even saw jongin make a bee-line for the laundry room, nor did he hear him shower. Jongin was, for the lack of a better word, invisible for that entire month.

Until sehun, his best friend, had showed up. Sehun was his classmate, and he had decided to return to Seoul as well, following Jongin;s footsteps,to apply for a dance job at a theatre company.

After Sehun’s return, things had taken a turn. Chanyeol had gotten a present surprise when he had seen Jongin perched on their kitchen counter one day, slowly sipping a glass of hot cocoa as a handsome stranger had been sitting next to him, rubbing his outstretched hand on the countertop. Chanyeol had halted in his tracks, confused, suspicious, before turning slightly protective after seeing the duo. Jongin had met his eyes then, a shy curl of his lips that could pass on as a smile, & had introduced sehun with mumbled words.Chanyeol had swallowed down the exact words “Hi sorry but please, hand off hands off hands off” and as if Sehun could hear him, his hand on jongins arm had tightened, so much so that it had made Jongin frown all cutely. Sehun and him had gotten close in no time though and even if they were of the same age, chanyeol learned early on that sehun was definitely brattier than jongin, with the way he had figured out chanyeols (supposedly hidden) feelings, he had used that little trinket of information to his advantage, looping chanyeol in inexplicable situations which somehow always got either of them in trouble. But all of that aside, Chanyeol is glad Jongin has someone like sehun.

Speaking of sehun, as he finally reaches home, his phone starts to ring, and speak of the devil, sehun’s name starts flashing on his screen. Without preamble, as he takes the last turn and drives inside their apartment complex, he picks up the call.

“Hyung?”

“What is it?” He asks, realising how dead tired his voice sounds.

“Where are you?” Sehun’s voice comes out huffy, a sign he’s probably out walking his dog.

“Just reached home, why?”

“um, hyung? what day is it today?”

“Today? Its Thursday, why?”

“Hyung quit being dumb, I meant the date!”

“Sehun I really don’t have time for your—“ he says as he finally parks the car and unbuckles his seat belt, brows furrowing when he hears sehun’s whine on the other line.

“Hyung whats on 14th January?” He hears him ask, and even though he cant see him, he just knows the younger is rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“Um? I don't know?” He’s distracted by the elevator sound, and he gets on, wishing he could just throw his uniform away somehow.

“Are you fucking serious—“

“Woah okay Why are you getting angry!?” He says, defensive. He reaches the third floor in no time and finally sees their flat. Huh, He’s been calling everything as ‘their’s’ a lot these days. Their pan, Their couch, their laundry, their house. Not his, but _their’s._ Weird little development, he thinks distractedly.

“Because its Jongin’s birthday!” He suddenly hears sehun shout in his ear just as he unlocks the door and tries to step inside. He doesn’t though, cause as soon as he opens the door and takes a step inside he halts, freezing in his tracks when his unassuming eyes fall on no other than Jongin, no, an extremely under dressed Jongin, if he might add, who is standing in the middle of their living room, sweaty and panting lightly.

Chanyeols ability to form word leaves him, and oh, so does his sanity.

Jongin looks like a little deer caught in headlights, with the way his eyes widen at first, and then slowly, like an after effect, his entire body starts to flush, starting from the apples of his cheeks, then his ears, his slender neck, to his protruding collarbones, and then even his uncovered thighs. All he’s wearing is a thin white shirt and some knee length sheer tights. He’s got his ballet shoes on, which should most definitely answer all of his questions, but Chanyeols in no mood to pay any attention to that. His eyes are glued to Jongin’s body, no wait, Jongin’s svelte, sensual, sweaty body, no no no wait, to Jongin’s beautiful, glistening face, to Jongin, Jongin and his— _Jongin._

He doesn’t even realise when the phone falls down from his hands, but the muted thud on the carpet makes Jongin flinch in shock, and Chanyeol realises how insufferably dumb he must look right now.

His mouth opens and closes like a fish, his heart still refuses to calm down, and his palms are sweaty and is that—? Oh good god yes, yes it is, he’s hard.

Good going Chanyeol, he reprimands himself in his head, making your fiancé (whom you have a humungous crush on) uncomfortable? Way to go.

And then, with horror, he sees Jongin’s lips moving.

“I…i was just—“ jongin cannot blush anymore than this, it should be humanly impossible to turn redder than he already is.

And then his eyes are ballooning again, and with a gasp, it seems its then that his outfit choice dawns on him, and jongins free hands fly to the hem of his shirt, timidly trying to pull the fabric down.

“I—i was practicing I didnt—“ he mumbles, head still ducked down. Chanyeol has to take a step further to hog his attention, and by god, jongin looks so freaked out chanyeol has the sudden urge to pull him in his arms and comfort him.

  
“Jongin—“ he starts to say, but gets cut off when jongins head suddenly snaps up, and chanyeols heart quite literally breaks when he sees the hint of glassiness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry. i— I need to go.” Jongin whispers, looking utterly miserable. With a sniffle, he turns to make a beeline for his bedroom, but chanyeol, with some newfound courage, holds out a hand to stop him, making sure to keep his hold as gentle as possible.

“Hey, are you okay? Talk to me.” He says quietly, frowning when he sees jongin’s form shake.

“Jongin you can practice in whichever room you want, for however long you want, our home isn’t—“ he bites his tongue when he realises what he’s just said, but he feels Jongin’s shaking cease, and he decides its now or never.

“I meant, this is our space now, jongin. This home is as much yours as it is mine. So dont feel shy okay? I want you to feel as comfortable as possible.”

“I do.” He hears a whisper, shy, averse.

“huh?” Chanyeol steps closer then, still cradling jongin’s arm in his. This the longest physical contact they’ve ever had and god, chanyeols living for this. Jongin’s skin is softer than he thought it’ll be, and honestly, chanyeol wants to know if he’s just as soft and pretty all over.

“I— I do feel comfortable here chanyeol. I like living with you.” Jongin says, then he elegantly clears his throat, and suddenly, he’s turning around, making no move to remove chanyeols arm thats holding his.

“I was so worried when my parents Told me about you.” He says, before looking up into chanyeols eyes, unconsciously, chanyeol takes a step closer.

“As you can tell, I'm still—quite young. At least I’d like to think I am. so you cant blame me for being scared at first. And since It was my dad who suggested that we should live together, I couldn't even say no. But after I realised how patient you were with me through our first month, I couldn't help it. you—you made me open up.” He furrows his brows here, looking at chanyeol like its an accusation. Its such cute sight chanyeol wants to lean down and nuzzle his nose.

“And once I did, it was, nice. I liked having breakfast with you, your obsession with bagels and hot tea became mine too. Your lonely scrabble nights became mine too. Your late night Hitchcock classics nights became mine too. Your—your world became mine too.” He hesitates here, still panting from the force of his words, before he locks eyes with chanyeol again.

Jongin steps closer this time, till he’s in chanyeols space, warm, slightly fluttery breaths fanning his upper neck, the distance between is the shortest its ever been, and jongins eyes twinkle up at him, before he gives a faint smile.

“I was practising for my show which will happen this spring. I also talked to my mom today about our wedding preparations. I have so many things going on chanyeol, but do you want to know what my first thought after waking up was?” He asks, and chanyeol doesn’t hesitate this time as he leans in, his stress, his tiredness forgotten. He lays his forehead

against jongin;s locking eyes with the younger one.

“What?” He whispers between their space.

“you.” Jongin whispers back, like its a secret. His secret.

“My first thought was, oh. I hope chanyeol didn't miss breakfast today, followed by oh, I hope he saw the fruit juice I kept for him In the fridge.”

“Now, do you see? Its like you’ve taken over me.” He says, pouting slightly, and chanyeol throws holding back out the window and presses a tiny kiss to jongins nose, making him smile lazily.

“and do you wanna know what my first thought was?” He asks, smiling when Jongin hums.

“I thought why did I have to wake up alone again? Why couldn't I wake up with you in my arms? Jongin you, you’ve changed me too. You’ve made my life a little bit brighter, a little bit worthier.” He says, and this time, its jongin who kisses the tip of his nose, letting out a gummy smile.

“Jongin i know we’ve just had a—a moment and I know we still have a long way to go from here but can I just—I mean, would you mind if i—?”

“Just kiss me, silly.” Jongin snickers under his breath, tip toeing so that he’s eye levelled with chanyeol.

“Oh thank god,” chanyeol breaths out and then he’s surging forwards, a hand swiftly reaching for jongin’s waist, pulling him close, while the other lifts up to cup his cheeks, stroking the soft pillow with his thumb.

Jongin kisses like one steeped in passion that ignites. He starts off hesitant, but it soon turns into a promise of realness, of the primal Desire that lives in the both of them. And chanyeol loves it, he loves it so much he swipes his tongue across jongins lower lip, prodding gently, as if begging for entrance. And jongin happily opens up for him, in more ways than one, letting him in his warmth, letting him in his life, letting him in his heart. soon, they pull apart and take slow, shallow breaths, refusing to stay even an inch away from each other.

But its not enough.

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Chanyeol holds jongin's head in his hands and pulls him into another kiss, this one a bit more fiery and passionate. Chanyeol’s hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Their eyelids flit close on instinct, and chanyeol loses a little bit more of his sanity when the softest of moans spills from jongins lips.

He pulls away yet again, and looks down into Jongin’s eyes. Chanyeols full of wonder and love, and jongin is full of curiosity and passion.

No words are spoken as they breathe each other in, but a story worthy of them is communicated.

Its only later that things take a rather, _steamy_ turn.

“do you know what else I thought about? I thought why haven’t I seen jongin;s dance routine yet?” He wonders aloud as they sit on the couch, just chatting and sharing kisses, and smiles when he sees jongins surprised look.

  
“You want to?” He bites his lip, unsure.

“If you’d let me, I’d love to.” He replies softly.

Jongin steals a quick kiss, before he stands up right in front of chanyeol, looking down at him with a faint smile.

“So, Mr. fiancé,” he says, toying with the hem of the shirt. Its so thin chanyeol can even see his nipples through the borderline sheer fabric, and he licks his lips, stops his eyes from straying too much.

“How would you like to see me? Clothes off? Or on?” He asks, and chanyeols mouth goes dry when he realises that oh, his shy, timid jongin is gone. This is, this is the entrance of the little vixen hidden inside a soft, giant teddy bear.

“are you—“ he has to swallow before uttering because just the thought of it makes his head spin. 

“are you giving me a choice?” He asks, letting out a shaky breath when jongin just nods, biting his lip. Good god chanyeol is so fucked.

“then, _off._ ” The words are out even before he can change his mind, and the hint of a smirk on jongins face is dangerous.

“off It is.” He says softly.

And the shirt comes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that its not the end yet?? 
> 
> Have a great year ahead guys!  
> Twitter :https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


End file.
